louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bleak Moonlight/Shanghai: Marco’s ROP
RoP: Fathan - "Ok." (That's a joke only the hosts would get, probably.) In all seriousness, I wish you'd been more active because I try to look out for my fellow Asian players in ORGs. But I doubt you're even reading this right now. TJ - I wish we could've been the Domenick-Wendell duo we talked about. I still don't know what happened that caused you to be pulled but I really hope that everything's alright and even if it was for just one Tribal, I'm so happy to have gotten the chance to reconnect and play with you again. I know you'd've crushed the competition here if you'd stayed! Wishing you nothing but love. Lachlan - You were a nice guy and chill to talk to but ultimately you yourself confessed you weren't all that interested in playing Survivor anyway so I don't think you were too upset to be voted out. But thanks for playing! Jaden - I'm sorry we couldn't have worked better together but I'm just thankful it was you that vote and not me, because things could've turned out a lot differently. But you were a nice, friendly guy to talk to while you were around and maybe if our tribe wasn't such a trainwreck, things could've been different! Matthew - Matthew, I hope you read this because ironically, of all the people I voted out premerge, it was you, a guy from Zuiren, who I felt most guilty of voting out. In our short time talking, I could sense your passion for the game, which I really admired, and I could tell from our conversations and even your answer at Tribal that you were an intelligent, strategic player who no doubt would've been a force to be reckoned with if you made it to the merge. I really did want to work with you moving forward; getting you out never crossed my mind literally until it was sprung on me just a couple hours before the deadline and I hope you've had time to recover from it because I know very well how much it hurts for your time in a game you love so much to be unjustly cut. Corey - Corey, you were the first person to have my back at the Jaden vote and for that, I was very grateful. I was looking forward to continuing to work with you from that point onward so I'm disappointed you left, but knowing that it was a choice you made for your own mental health, I just hope that you're not so stressed now and that things have gotten better for you. While I still don't know the full details, I wish you nothing but the best in life and that you're doing well! Gloria - Glo, we may not have had a lot of time to talk once the merge hit but you seemed like a fun spirit and a sweet lady. I loved that you got to meet Sandra and Tina and am a little jealous lol since I'll probably never meet a single Survivor player in my lifetime considering where I live. It's unfortunate things didn’t pan out and we couldn't work together at the time but I admired the fact that you left the game with a classy exit and was a straight shooter all the way through. Tiago - Tiago, I wish it hadn't ended this way but ultimately, despite my best efforts, I couldn't sway enough people off of you. I really did want to work with you and thought we could've done damage together but unfortunately, not everyone else in the game was willing to play ball. I really was being honest with you, I really did try to get the vote off you so we could've pulled something off together but it wasn't in the cards. So I don't hold anything against you for the vote and I hope you don't hold it against me either since I really did try! In the end, I'm happy we could play again after the disaster that was BAR (I don't even remember the name of the season, that's how much I've blocked it out of my head). Nicholas - Nicholas, I am praying you were lying about leaving with an idol in your pocket. PLEASE LET THAT BE A LIE BECAUSE I WILL BE SO UPSET WHY DID YOU NOT PLAY IT. Like with Tiago, I really tried my hardest to work with you and go further with you, but once again, it wasn't in the cards and despite my best efforts, there were too many obstacles in the way. But it was fun talking trash with you and scrambling with you the day before you went home once it became abundantly clear to me that it was a gone case. Had things turned out differently, I imagine it would've been really fun to cause a bit of chaos together though unfortunately, it was not meant to be… Nick - It has to have been years since we last played so I'm really glad we could reunite. You were the first person to extend an olive branch to me and Shane on Zuiren so for that, I'll always be very grateful. And despite never officially being in an alliance together, you've always been nice and chill to talk to and I wish our timezones and schedules aligned more because it unfortunately impeded us from communicating more than we did. And I wish you'd included me in that alliance you had because I would've been tight with you guys! That being said, I loved getting to meet and play with you one more time because if not for this game, we probably never would've crossed paths again. Shane - Welp. Getting us Sheng to the Final Three was probably wishful thinking, but everything I did in the game was an effort to try and get us as close as possible to that point even if you guys might've thought I was being pushy or overplaying. But I knew it was a long shot for us all to make it that far and I knew you were the most likely first casualty because it was plain to see that you had the best social game of the entire tribe. There's a reason you got a lot of positive answers in Touchy Subjects, from me included (even though every answer you gave me was, like, negative. No I'm not salty!!!) and it was because from the moment we first met on Sheng, I could tell you would excel socially in ways that I never could. You are honestly one of the sweetest, kindest, nicest human beings I've ever met and that is the truth. You’d have to be to have the patience to deal with my nonsense at times �� I was loyal to you throughout the game, having been with you on every single tribe, and was loyal even up to your elimination and you were the one person who went home that I did not cast a vote for this season, even though I could tell something fishy was going to take place for sure. I wish you'd let me in more into your other alliances and we could've furthered each other's games but I also acknowledge maybe it's for the best I didn't have to be the one to get rid of you because without a doubt, your superb social game would’ve been extremely hard to beat at the end. Dan - Dan, having to vote you off was probably the second most guilty I felt, right behind Matthew. It's a shame we only truly started to scheme and work together around the Nick vote and not sooner than that because I think you and I think alike in a lot of ways, which is why I have so much respect for the game you were playing, and we could’ve done damage together had we aligned earlier. You always had some subtle control of every vote, you were sociable without being too under-the-radar and of course, you kicked ass in challenges which is the main reason why I had to get rid of you even if you were going to be having WiFi problems, in case you pulled out another one of those “I suck at writing” clutch victories �� I honestly respect you more for being willing to be sneaky with the way you pulled off the Shane vote. My voting you out comes from a place of respect for the game that you played and I’m glad we could talk before you left and that you could understand where I was coming from and weren’t mad with me. I had a lot of fun playing with you, especially in the last couple of rounds and can only wish we could’ve worked together longer! I hope you enjoy your vacation without having to stress over the game anymore! Category:Blog posts Category:Shanghai Blogs